Shame and Betrayal
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: A dark secret of Duo's is exposed. Will the team be torn apart by it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shame and Betrayal

Warnings: OOC, NCS, violence, gore, blood, drug addiction, semi-bastardized Gundam pilots, prostitution, angst, Duo-torture, lemon, bastardized Dr. J and Professor G, abuse, attempted suicide, dark.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, OCx2, 13x5.

Rating: NC-17

Notes: . Writing this made me wince, that's all I'm gonna say.

Summary: Duo gets caught sleeping with an Oz soldier and is believed to be a traitor.

Chapter One: Betrayal

Duo winced as the familiar Oz general tied a wire around his wrists hard enough to cut, securing him to the headboard. From his position, he could heel his blood trickle down his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut as the older man ran his large, calloused hands down his naked body.

This was his twelfth 'mission' is only three days and he was wearing a little thin, especially because of his three-week long insomnia and all of the caffeine pills he had to take to keep focus during battles and everything else. But… it was so easy, wasn't it? All he had to do was lie there and take it. And yet… he was finding it harder and harder not to cry at night. Something inside him was wearing away…

General Tate was not one of his favorite contacts. The man was a sadist and Duo was his personal favorite, but he had good information so G kept sending Duo to him.

Tate raked his nails against Duo's side and shoved his tongue down his throat. Duo knew that it would be hard getting back to the safe house tonight, and even though he would be exhausted, he would never sleep and if he did, the nightmares would come. His life was hell, war or war. Tate applied pressure to his rib cage, slowly adding more until Duo hear three, sick snaps and a short, dry scream was forced out of him. But, he was in no condition to complain. After all, he had deserved it. He was a murderer. He had sold himself long before he had become a Gundam pilot, so he should be used to it by now, right? Yet, every time he saw the lustful gave of his 'customers', it made him sick. He wasn't sure how G had found out that he used to be a prostitute, but that was the reason for him being here now. He had thought that once he had left L2, he wouldn't have to do it anymore, but Duo Maxwell was a street rat and sooner or later, he would always end up back in the gutter.

He was drug from his thoughts as the general dug his cigar into his shoulder. His world became pure agony as the larger man's cock forced into him as his fists rained down on his small, vulnerable body.

Hours later, it was finally over and Duo felt more than saw Tate drop a disk and a few bills on him as he pulled up his pants.

"Can't have my pet walking all the way back home in the rain, now, can I?" He said, stroking Duo's hair fondly, like a farther would his child, Duo noted in disgust, "and get yourself something to eat, you're too scrawny."

Duo patiently waited for him to leave before trying his hardest to get free of the wire, taking off the skin from his wrists, and getting his aching body to move up and off the bed.

As Duo limped towards the bus station, Duo noticed that it was indeed pouring out. All he was wearing was a long coat that, while it was warm, it was becoming so heavy with water that it was hard to walk. That and a pair of cut-off, ultra-short shorts that looked like they had gotten into a fight with a shark and lost. Hell, they were so small, tight, and torn up, he might as well not have bothered wearing them at all. He finally did make it on the bus, though, miraculously. He curled up into one of the front seats and coughed until he thought the next thing that was going to come up was one of his lungs. The bus driver looked concerned, but didn't bother. This wasn't exactly a high class neighborhood and scum like him died out there all the time, nothing to stop and worry over. People gawking over a corpse was about as much attention as they would give. It was as though they ignored you so they could have something interesting to see later. Duo felt that uncomfortable, borderline death exhaustion. Yet, it was much worse because he knew that it would only get worse and worse. He had to keep going, if only to keep his teammates alive. He had to keep on fighting.

'A soldier doesn't sleep,' he told himself, 'I can function fine. There's proof right here in my pocket. I got my info and the pills keep me wired enough to perform well enough during battle and infiltration. If I'm going to help Heero and the others, I have to be stronger, I have to be a better soldier.'

'As soon as I get home,' Duo thought, 'I'm going to take a hot shower, and screw Wufei, it's gonna be a long one.'

As he opened the door, hands grabbed him by his coat and slammed him against the wall, though his feet were still touching the ground. He gasped as waves of pain radiated through him from his broken ribs. Cold, blue eyes glared at him as those hands opened and tore his coat from him, revealing tell-tale bruises on his thighs, among other things. Heero sneered at him.

"Have some fun with your Oz buddies tonights?" Duo paled.

"H-how?"

"Wufei caught you sucking one off in an alley."

'Shit, but that was before Tate, hours ago…' Heero punched him in the side of his face, sending him to the ground.

"'Che, when you said that you had stolen your Gundam, I had no idea what that implied. Everything you ever told us was a lie! You're nothing but an Oz lacky! I bet you even blew up the church, yourself, traitor!" Duo felt a flash of anger. How dare Heero suggest that he was an Oz spy?! _He_ who hated Oz more than all of them! _He_ whose family he had lost to them! That he was the one who had killed his only family! Duo lunged at him, but it was short lived as Heero kicked him hard in the stomach and wrist.

"How much did you tell them about us, Duo?! Huh?! _How much?!_" He continued to kick and Wufei joined in the beating while Quatre and Trowa simply watched with cold eyes.

"Heero, listen to me!" Duo cried out as he fruitlessly tried to dodge the blows from his nearly naked body.

"Listen to YOU?!" Heero snarled, "why would I listen to some filthy, useless, whore of OZ?!" Duo felt his hear constrict.

"Heero, stop," Quatre said. Duo sighed in relief. Hearing someone say those things hurt, but it hurt worse coming from the man he loved. But now, Quatre would hear him out. But Duo's hopes were dashed.

"He probably has some info about Oz, we can still use him." Heero grinned cruelly at Duo, who whimpered in fear. He grabbed the hair on top of Duo's head and dragged him into their bedroom, throwing him against the bed and tying his already badly cut-up wrists to one of the legs. He took one of Duo's knives from the bedside table drawer, grabbed his braid and pressed the blade against his neck.

"Tell us everything you know, or I'll cut it off." Cornered and forced to act, Duo kicked Heero under the chin. Heero picked himself up quickly, wiped the blood from his mouth and growled.

"Bitch!" He backhanded Duo hard, sending him sprawling to the floor again and spitting up blood as Duo tried to gain leverage somehow. Quatre saw the blood and pressed his face against Trowa's shirt, not wanting to see his best friend getting knocked around anymore. Duo whimpered as Heero resumed his hold on his braid.

"Please! I don't _know_ anything!"

"Liar!" Heero spat and dug the knife hard enough into his neck to draw blood.

"Please, Heero, please, anything but this! Don't _do this_!" Heero wrapped the braid around his fist and pulled Duo's head back. He stared at the captive boy's pale, fragile neck and wondered what it would be like to run his tongue against it. After all, no one would care if he fucked a traitor. He could-

"Alright! The-there's a disk in my coat pocket!" Duo blurted out. Heero gave him one last kick.

"You had better be telling me the truth."

Duo once again waited for his captors to leave before escaping from his bonds. He could no longer think of them as comrades. As friends. They had hurt him and hadn't cared enough to listen. Had they ever cared? No, he was trash, and they had always known that. He had never been apart of the team. He was always the outsider. And now that they knew what he really was… Even though they didn't have all the facts, they had gotten the basic concept: he was nothing but a whore. And now, his only choice was to leave. He would keep going on missions, but alone. He would never see Heero, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei ever again. He wanted to cry then, but the tears never came…

Duo sat on a park bench, letting the fast, fat raindrops soak him to the bone, his thoughts the only company he had. Thoughts of suicide, thoughts of missions, thoughts of how depressing and dark his life had become, and thoughts of how he had to go back. Because he knew, deep down, he couldn't survive without them anymore.

After three hours, his feet started to move on their own, as if he were possessed. Then, he found himself in front of the safe house.

'I shouldn't be here… why did I come here?' He thought as he stood out in the rain.

'Because, I have nowhere else to go,' he answered himself, 'I can't be a prostitute anymore, I can't go back to life on the streets. This is my home, now, even if I'm not welcome in it anymore.'

Duo did not fight back as Heero shoved him into his room and locked the door behind him. He didn't check the windows for weaknesses, he simply laid down in his bed.

"I'm home," he murmured. Clutching his pillow to his chest tightly, he sobbed deeply, though there no tears.

'I'm home.'

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shame and Betrayal

Chapter 2: Shame

Duo awoke blearily as something dropped onto the bedside table near him.

"Quatre says that, since you can still be a use to us, you need to eat," Heero snapped at him, "but we're not taking you to the doctor, it's your damn fault you're sick and it's not a priority for us."

"Alright, I understand," Duo murmured. Heero returned the comment with a glare. Duo coughed harshly.

"If you get all of the information, what will you do to me?"

"That's none of your concern. Eat." Though Duo had no appetite, he did so. Heero raked his eyes over Duo's form, clothed only in the long coat that had come open, exposing him.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. Duo blinked up at him in confusion.

"What?" Heero slapped him.

"I said, open your legs. If you're going to act like a whore, then I'm going to treat you like a whore." Tears tracked down Duo's pale face.

"Heero, please…"

"Now," Heero snapped. Duo squeezed his eyes shut and opened his legs wide. Heero ripped the coat off of him. Duo shuddered as he felt Heero's glare fall on him, part disgust, part anger, part lust. Heero grabbed Duo's cock.

"Your such a slut, I bet you'll get off on this." Heero lifted Duo's legs over his shoulders and thrust into him. Duo screamed as Heero's cock ripped through him and more blood streamed down his legs.

"Heero, please. It hurts!"

"Shut up!" Heero hissed, thrusting hard and fast into him. He gripped his hips tight enough to bruise, raking his nails over Duo's wounds from his previous customers. Heero's hands traveled up his body as he tossed his head back, reveling in the tightness of Duo's channel. He grinned evilly down at Duo's face, pinched with pain. He wrapped his hands around Duo's throat and squeezed, making Duo's screams turn into gasping wheezes. Duo grabbed at Heero's hands, but he was too strong. Quatre stood outside the door, his hands over his ears to block out his friend's screams, but he did nothing. Finally, Heero came and quickly withdrew from Duo's bloody hole. Duo rolled over to his side, coughing and gasping, he curled into a ball, blood and cum leaking out of him and staining the sheets.

"Well," Heero panted, wiping off his cum from his cock, "I guess there's something you're good at after all." Duo shuddered as Heero leaned over him, pressing his body against his. "Best fuck I ever had, you were just made for it," Heero whispered cruelly in his ear. Duo sobbed as Heero left the room, slamming the door behind him and locking the door once more.

Quatre stared at Heero as he locked the door behind him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth again. Heero left with a mean smirk on his face.

Wufei and Trowa were next in and the screams continued. Hours passed and they came back out, covered in blood. Trowa carried a black duffle bag.

"Well?" Quatre asked. Trowa tossed a used cigarette, also covered in blood, into the trashcan.

"He gave us some contacts, but we'll take another go at him in the morning." Quatre nodded, feeling sick to his stomach, but still said nothing.

Duo laid in the dark, his arms tied together behind his back, his body covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and burns made from electricity as well as heat. He laid still, exhausted from screaming, but did not sleep.

Heero called Dr. J the next morning, updating him on their situation.

"Release 02," Dr. J's cold voice said, his face stern and angry on the vidphone.

"What?!" Heero snapped, "he's a traitor! We saw him-,"

"He was on a mission, under mine and Professor G's orders," Heero froze.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"02 has been servicing contacts for us, getting valuable information, any means necessary. He's done a good job of it, too. We've gotten inside information more from him than anywhere else." Heero swore.

"Fine, but you should have informed us of this." Dr. J scowled at him.

"It was not necessary to inform you, 01. I expect him ready to perform in a matter of days."

"01, out."

"Duo," Quatre wrapped a blanket around Duo's abused body, "I'm sorry, we all are," Wufei, Trowa, and Heero watched this with guilty expressions, "but you should have explained it to us. Please forgive us, we though that you had betrayed us." Duo rubbed at an electrical burn on his arm, the nerves around the wound were badly broken so he could not feel anything there, he never would. Duo shrugged emotionlessly.

"I forgive you," he looked at Heero, "all of you. You did what you had to do. I… you're my friends. I forgive you," he said, but his voice didn't sound sincere at all, it just sounded flat and strange. Everyone except Duo and Heero left for their own rooms without a word, accepting Duo's words and considering the matter over. Duo slipped into bed, drawing the covers up to his chin, squeezing his eyes shut. Heero slipped in with him, running his hands over Duo's bare back. He licked at his neck.

"We're ok, right?" Duo nodded.

"I love you," he said tiredly, "so much, I guess I still do." Heero smiled against Duo's soft skin and cupped a hand around his balls.

"I know you do."

End of Chapter 2

This is not a happy fic This is the only fic that is not going to show the pilots in a good light, but I promise for a happy ending, it's just not going to be like my other fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Shame and Betrayal

Chapter 3

Duo gritted his teeth as Heero thrust into him brutally over and over again.

"So hot," Heero groaned in his ear as his hips slapped against Duo in a biting rhythm, "Such a good little slut," Heero teased. Duo didn't say anything, he simply let Heero use his body as he saw fit, just like always. Heero was too into it to notice how flaccid Duo's cock was. Just like always. At first, Duo could pretend that this was how a relationship was supposed to be; he loved Heero and Heero claimed to love him. Lots of couples had rough sex, so why couldn't he get into it? Duo finally found the answer when he watched Trowa and Quatre being intimate with each other. Heero never asked Duo what he liked, it was always about what Heero wanted to do. It was three weeks after Duo had been banded and traitor and little had changed. Quatre refused to meet Duo's eyes and Duo found that he also didn't want anything from the blonde anymore. Quatre had been his best friend and he had let the others torture him, without even having a single doubt. Trowa was the opposite, he walked around Duo like nothing had happened, the taller boy had no guilt about the pain he had inflicted on Duo. Duo couldn't live like that. He couldn't just pretend that his so-called family had betrayed him. They had accused him of betrayal, but it was them that had betrayed him. What made things worse, was that Duo understood that nothing would ever be the same between them. Wufei looked at him oddly and Heero treated him like a whore. Duo knew that he was, but that didn't mean that Heero could treat him that way! Duo had loved him once, somewhere deep inside of him still did, but he was so different after hearing about what Duo did for missions. It was as though, after knowing that Duo sold himself for information, that that gave him the go ahead to do what he wanted. Now, when Heero touched him, he didn't feel beautiful or loved, he felt like a slut and his love for the perfect soldier waned every second they were around each other.

Heero ejaculated into his so-called lover and slid out of him, watching in lust as his seed dripped out of him. Duo shuddered. Why couldn't he have the strength to stop this? Because, like it or not, he had nothing else. This was his family and his missions were the only things that kept him going. Duo rolled to his side and curled up. Even after knowing what his 'missions' were costing him, the others let him continue. He supposed they were still punishing him for something, though he honestly couldn't figure out what it was. He felt Heero's tongue on his neck and he forced himself not to flinch. Some days he wondered if he could make this all stop. Run away, slit his wrists, anything. Where would he run to? The streets? He would still end up dead or a whore again. Killing himself wouldn't change a damn thing.

"Love you," Heero murmured sweetly in his ear. Duo hated that tone. It made him feel sick to his stomach. This wasn't love, this was possession. Duo felt Heero fall to sleep and he rolled off the bed, grabbing his sweatpants as he left the room to go to the bathroom.

Duo threw up, flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth, but he still felt ill. He realized that sort of sickness wasn't going to be purged for a long time. He knew that he wasn't going to be falling to sleep tonight and started to walk the halls of the safe house they were holed up in. It had been like that for awhile. He had no appetite and no need for sleep. It was worse after he had sex with Heero or a contact. In Duo's mind, the two were one; the only difference was that Heero was getting it for free. Duo felt hysterical laughter building up in his chest, but refused to let it out.

"Maxwell, what are you doing?" Wufei asked as Duo entered the kitchen. Duo noticed that he had a glass of milk in his hand and didn't say anything of it. It looked like he wasn't the only one in the house that was staying up late tonight.

"Nothing," Duo murmured. Wufei watched him intently as he moved through the cupboards. Duo wished that Wufei would just leave so he could continue wallowing in his own crappy life, but Wufei continued to stare at him.

"Maxwell?"

"What?!" Duo snapped, whirling on Wufei. He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. Wufei tilted his head and continued to stare. It was really unnerving feeling those brown eyes on him so intensely.

"I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Duo quipped. Wufei snorted.

"I mean somewhere more private."

Duo sighed.

"Fine. Whatever."

Wufei turned and led Duo back to his room.

Duo had never been alone with Wufei, let alone in his room. Wufei was a lot like Heero, neat and perfect to a fault, only he had a few mementos here and there from his home colony; his katana, a jade statue of a dragon that had belonged to Meiran's mother, a few books with Chinese writings on the covers. Also, with only the two of them behind the locked door, Wufei's demeanor was much different. The black haired boy seemed to drop the tough guy act and wore a face filled with intelligence, curiosity, and Duo saw strangely, nervousness.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Wufei demanded. Duo shrugged. Who would he tell? Wufei took the shrug as a promise. Maxwell was a slut, but he was honest. If Wufei had never heard about the unusual missions that he took, Wufei never would have taken Maxwell for such a loose boy, but only someone who enjoyed sex could be willing to degrade themselves life that.

"I've been seeing Treize," Wufei admitted. Duo blinked at him. This was too rich! They had excused him of sleeping with the enemy and it turned out that Wufei had been doing it the whole time. Duo bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"Why?" Duo demanded. Wufei blushed.

"After that first time that I fought with him, I wondered why he would not kill me though his skills exceeded mine. He ruined my honor and I vowed to best him. I came back again and again, but I was unable to defeat him. One night I came to him and refused to draw his sword. Something had happened to him and he refused to fight me anymore. He was different after that. You should know… he disappeared from the lime light, but it wasn't because he was planning something like our controllers assumed. Something clicked in him and he realized just how evil the things he had done were. He didn't want to be the leader of Oz anymore and now he is systematically trying to destroy Romefellar from the inside out. Of course, I didn't believe him when he first told me, but after awhile, his actions spoke louder than words. The reason why we haven't had any missions revolving around him is because he's been moving between Earth and the colonies so much, trying to find ways to fix the relationships between the two. His goals have always been the same; bring peace, only now he realized that his ways of doing it were… not solving anything. I fell in love with him when he told me all of this. I finally realized how strong and noble he was. Not many people owe up to their mistakes, and even fewer try to fix them."

Duo listened to Wufei in shock. He knew just by watching Wufei that he wasn't lying, Treize had changed, or at least Wufei believed so. It was also true that Duo hadn't seen a lot of the General lately. Still, listening to Wufei talk about honor and fixing mistakes made Duo angry. He wanted the other boy to be happy, yet there was something dark inside of him that wanted that happiness, too, and questioned why Wufei should be happy if he couldn't. Was he such a terrible person that he didn't deserve to be happy.

"Why are you telling me this?" Duo asked.

"I love him, but… well… I'm a virgin," Wufei admitted, watching Duo's reaction closely even as he blushed. Would the boy actually go for what he was suggesting? Duo crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"So?" He asked, suddenly nervous. So what if Wufei never had sex before, what did that have to do with him?

"So, I want to, with Treize, but I don't know what to do. I need your help."

Duo paled. Of course, because he was the whore, he was the one that Wufei would naturally go to.

"I'm sure you can look stuff up online-."

"No," Wufei interrupted, steeling his features in determination, "I need to know how things feel, what Treize might like."

Duo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can talk you through it, I guess."

Wufei shook his head.

"I need to know how it feels, that way I'll know what will feel right for him."

Duo stared at him in confusion.

"Wufei, just what the hell are you asking me?"

"I want you to give me a blow job," Wufei said, trying to hide his lust from the long haired brunette just at the thought of him doing it. His room was right next to theirs and he could hear Heero screaming his name at night. He wondered what it would be like for Duo to scream his. Duo took a step back.

"What? I can't do that!"

Wufei approached him.

"I need this, Duo, please! You're the only one I can ask."

Duo bit his lip. The part of him that just wanted all of this to stop told him to punch Wufei and run. However, that part of him that still considered them family wanted to help Wufei.

"I swear, Duo, just a little blow job. I can't learn something like that from videos or books. And I won't even tell Heero, but please, Duo, help me!" Wufei begged. It was true that he had never had sex, but it was also true that if he had never known about Duo's 'secret life' he never would have asked this of him.

"Fine," Duo murmured. It was just a blow job and it wasn't like he hadn't done it a million times, yet it still made his stomach turn. What did it matter? And even if Wufei did tell Heero, he probably wouldn't care and if he did, he would take it out on Duo, not Wufei.

Duo knelt at Wufei's feet and unzipped his trousers. Wufei licked his lips. He never thought that he could get the American to do something like this. He knew enough about sex to guess into it with Treize, but he still wanted to know what something like this felt like and didn't want to ask Treize to do it for him. But Duo, on the other hand, was more than willing. He groaned a little as he felt Duo's hot breath on his cock. Duo wrapped his lips around Wufei's member and his mind fled deep within himself. He let his body work automatically like he did with all of his other customers. He didn't feel anything as Wufei gripped his hair, tugging him closer and shoving him until he was pressed against Wufei's stomach and Wufei ejaculated down into his throat. Still, Duo choked as Wufei refused to release him until he was milked dry and Duo had swallowed every last drop. Suddenly, Wufei forced Duo onto all fours and forced his sweatpants down over his long legs.

"What the-," Duo snapped, "Wufei, stop it!" Wufei ran his hands over Duo's pale buttocks.

"Please," he murmured, pressing his cheek against Duo's bare back. Duo squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't care anymore. Whatever Wufei did to him, it had been done before. He had no family, no friends, he didn't deserve them and this proved it. He gritted his teeth as he felt Wufei slide in, Duo's passage still stretched from Heero's cock, which was larger than Wufei's. Duo felt his mind slip away again as Wufei gripped his hips and thrust in and out of him.

"We have managed to track down Zechs Marquise," Professor G said over the line.

"So?" Duo asked, "I wasn't aware that the Lightning Count was a target. Both he and Treize Khushrenada haven't been involved in the war for several months now."

"That is correct," G said with a frown, "But it turns out that Marquise has information about a project know as Emerald Snake that so far none of us have been able to find out about. We have tried to bribe him, but he refuses to mention it."

"Then what can I do? If he refuses to accept any of my services, how can I get the information from him?" Duo asked.

"I will give you his and Treize's location. I want for you to blackmail either one of them. They are both very true to each other, if you sleep with one I am sure either of them will be willing to do anything to keep it a secret from the other."

"And if that doesn't work, then what?" Duo asked with a sigh. G glared at him.

"02, I don't care what you do. It is your mission to get this information and I expect you to do so. How you do it is of no consequence to me. It's nothing you aren't familiar with."

Duo nodded.

"I know, send me the coordinates."

"I'm leaving for a mission," Duo said numbly as the others sat at the kitchen table eating their dinner. Duo knew that as soon as he left, they would talk happily with one another and the terrible silence would end. Why couldn't things go back to the way they used to be? Why couldn't they love him again? Even Heero only nodded at Duo's notice.

"Ok," Quatre said, looking down at his plate. Only Wufei met his eyes, but Duo quickly turned away. Wufei had kept his promise and not told Heero, but Duo was still sickened thinking about that night. He never felt more like a whore than that night with his supposed friend. Duo left quickly, giving the others their peace.

Treize and Zechs were hiding out in a cabin in the mountains. Duo wondered if Wufei knew that Treize was involved with Zechs. At least, that's what Duo assumed. After all, what else could two men with deep connections to each other do all alone in the wilderness? The ex-General of Oz had several precautions, there were complex alarm systems and dogs roamed the yard, but these were no match for the God of Death. It was child's play drugging Treize and Zechs' wine. A sleeping pill went into Treize's glass and an aphrodisiac went into Zechs'. It was almost comical how easy it was. Duo wondered why his controller hadn't had him kill Treize at the beginning when he was such a threat. He put Treize to sleep because it was Zechs that Professor G had needed the information from. Duo hoped that, in the throes of sex, Zechs would be willing to give him the information. Blackmail was too messy and Duo hated using it. Duo watched as Zechs put his lover to bed and returned to the study. He bided his time as Zechs started to succumb to the drug, tugging at his shirt as he started to feel hot and horny.

Zechs rubbed at his erection through his jeans. He and Treize had come out here to talk about their future plans, occasionally bumping uglies and other things that they didn't have the time for otherwise. Yes, Zechs was a red blooded male, but he had never felt this… bothered before. Frustrated beyond relief, his cock already throbbing in his pants, Zechs laid down on his bed and pulled off his jeans, wrapping his hand around his aching cock. He wished that Treize hadn't nodded off, he loved it when Trieze was submissive and it didn't happen that often, but with the hard on the likes that he had right now, he was sure that he could have convinced him to suck him off. Suddenly, a weight straddled his hips. Zechs blinked his eyes blearily. Something was wrong with him. It was like he couldn't focus. Like his hands had a mind of their own, they traveled to the person's narrow hips and gripped them. The person was naked and definitely male, but much smaller than Treize. Wufei? No, the skin was much paler and the person had incredibly long, loose brown hair.

"02," Zechs choked. Duo pressed a finger to his lips.

"Ssh," he murmured, sucking lightly at his neck. Zechs moaned as he felt the soft lips on him. Shit, but the boy was gorgeous! Zechs' fingers rubbed at Duo's smooth skin. The boy lowered his head to his chest and nipped and sucked at his nipples and skin. Zechs felt the little ministrations fuel his passion and he wanted the boy so badly. With a growl he shoved Duo off of him.

Duo looked back at him with bewildered violets.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't rape children," Zechs snapped. Duo smirked.

"You can't rape the willing, Zechsie," Duo grinned saucily. Zechs pinned him by the shoulders to the bed. Duo blushed as he felt the much taller man's body press against his own nude one.

"Then say that you love me."

Duo blinked.

"What?"

"If you're willing to have sex with me, then say that you love me."

Duo paled.

"You don't, do you?" Zechs snapped, "If you don't care about me and aren't a hundred percent into this, that counts as non consensual sex and, like I said, I don't rape children." With a growl Duo pressed his lips against Zechs'. Zechs moaned and plundered the small boy's mouth with his tongue and his hands wandered, rubbing against the boy's nipples. Duo was shocked. Usually during sex he zoned out, but this was actually starting to get him aroused! Zechs pulled away from Duo.

"Stop it!" He snapped. Duo grinned.

"You know you want me," Duo licked his lips and lifted his hips, grinding against Zechs. Zechs' face was bright red with need, but as much as he wanted Duo, he didn't want it like this and fought against every impulse he had. Duo frowned. Why wasn't he being fucked into the mattress.

"Do… do you find me ugly or something?" Duo asked meekly. Zechs bit his lip.

"No, unfortunately. But I'm not going to force you to do anything. Why are you doing this?"

"Look," Duo said, "Just give me the information about the Emerald Snake and I'll leave you and lover boy alone. Don't," Duo said, rubbing his ass against Zechs' cock. Zechs moaned and thrust his hips back into Duo, "Either way, I will get that information, so why don't you just play nice and tell me so I can get home and get something to eat?" Zechs narrowed his eyes at Duo.

"Let me get this straight: That bastard G sends a fifteen year old boy to seduce a nineteen year old man to get some information?! Does that happen often?"

Duo shrugged.

"Often enough. Just tell me what you know, unless of course you want me to get Treize involved? G also told me that I could use him, he just preferred it to be you since we definitely know that you have the information," Duo said honestly.

Zechs paled at thought of the slim teenager having sex with any twenty four year old. The thought was sick and ridiculous, especially since Duo was only doing this for a mission.

"I can't tell you," Zechs said weakly. He gasped as Duo suddenly thrust his hips down and impaled himself on his length. The tight sheath felt so good, Zechs couldn't help but thrust inside it, his hormones singing in pleasure, but he forced himself to stop. He tried to pull Duo off of him, but Duo grabbed at his shoulders.

"Are you insane?" Zechs yelled, "Are you trying to hurt yourself?! If you're that desperate, at least use lube!" Duo shrugged again, squeezing his ass against Zechs' cock.

"Don't need it, I'm used to going dry." Zechs frowned. No one should ever have to say something like that. He saw his resolve and pulled Duo down for a kiss, rubbing his head gently against Duo's prostate. Duo moaned at the gently, loving kiss.

"I won't fuck you," Zechs murmured in Duo's ear, "But I will make love to you." Duo blinked at him in confusion.

"What's the difference?" He asked, honestly perplexed. Zechs shook his head and wrapped his arms around Duo's slim back. The boy was beautiful, but tortured. It was so sad seeing the boy know so much about sex, yet so little. He was a child for fuck's sake! Zechs laid Duo's head against his chest.

"Poor boy," he murmured and continued to thrust into Duo gently. He refused to hurt him and wanted this to feel good for the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Duo whined in pleasure as the cock inside of him stroked him and his own cock throbbed. He couldn't believe that he actually had an erection!

"Like I said, making love to you," Zechs' hands rubbed at Duo's cheeks and stroked his cock, ringing sweet cries from him.

"But, you're not moving!" Duo cried out as Zechs' head struck his prostate again. Was this what sex was supposed to feel like.

"Do you want me to?" Zechs teased as Duo shook in his arms. Duo nodded, then wailed as Zechs slid out of him slowly, then slammed back in, making him scream as he repeated the action over and over again.

"Oh, fuck!" Duo cried out. It felt so good! Suddenly, he came on Zechs' chest and he blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Zechs' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, I came before you did."

Zechs kissed his cheek.

"Dummy, you can cum whenever you want to."

Duo's blush deepened. What was wrong with this man? Why wasn't he being rough? Why did he care? Duo groaned as he felt Zechs' seed rush inside of him, but it didn't make him feel nasty. Zechs gently pulled out of Duo and rolled him onto the side of the bed. Zechs smirked as Duo blinked up at him weakly. The kid looked like a sated kitten.

"Why did you do that?" Duo asked, "I'm supposed to be pleasuring you," he pouted. Zechs just smiled.

"You don't have to do anything, Duo. Sex isn't about supposed to, it's about doing what feels good."

Duo shrugged.

"I've never really done it for myself."

Zechs' look turned sad.

"No one should have to live like that."

"Well, I do. I'm a Gundam Pilot, it's my job to do what I'm told."

"Then why haven't any of the others come knocking on my door?" Zechs pressed. Duo looked shock.

"They… they don't do what I do."

"Then doesn't that say something?" Zechs countered, exasperated at the idea of a whore Gundam Pilot.

"It says that your controllers are willing to sacrifice one of you for their own idiotic ideals," Treize said from the doorway.

"How?!" Duo asked in shock.

"You Gundam Pilots aren't the only ones with high tolerances," Treize said, his hair slightly mussed from the nap he just woke up from. Treize licked his lips as Duo attempted to cover up his body with a sheet and failed.

"And here I was wondering if it was my birthday." Treize sat on the bed, trying to get closer to Duo as the teen edged away from him. Duo had to get out of here, this mission was going nowhere. Not to mention the fact that the two men were making him feel hot all over. He wanted to feel Treize's hands on him just like Zechs, but that wasn't part of the mission! He was here to get information and that's it! So what if Zechs was the first person who had made him feel _good_ about his body? Heero was a testament to what happened when he fell in love with someone. Duo used his legs to try to leap off the bed, but Treize grabbed him and tossed him back on the bed.

"Don't freak him out," Zechs advised him. Treize nodded.

"Leave me alone," Duo snapped. He was terrified of what would happen if he came back without the information, but he was also scared of his reactions to his former enemies.

"No," Treize said, "You're not going anywhere, Maxwell."

Duo stayed still as Treize stared at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to get passed the two bigger men.

"Does Wufei know you're here and why?" Treize pressed. Duo nodded.

"Fuck!" Treize snarled, "I can't believe I ever thought that he was noble!" Duo paled.

"Look, you can't be so judgmental! I mean, Wufei loves you!"

Treize snorted.

"Duo, what would you do if you found out that Wufei was whoring himself to the highest bidder?"

"I would never let him do something that disgusting!" Duo slapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he said it. Was that what he had been doing? Sure his contacts had paid with information instead of money, but wasn't it the same thing? The ones with the best information got him for a night, sometimes longer. Duo clenched his hands in his lap. Treize caressed his cheek.

"If that's true, then you have more honor than my dragon ever did, kitten."

Duo thought of that when Wufei had had sex with him… no, Zechs was right… he hadn't wanted to, he had just let him. There was a huge difference between letting someone have sex with you and wanting to have sex with him. So, Wufei had raped him. His own friend, his brother. Of course, Heero had, too. He was surprised that Trowa and Quatre hadn't as well. No, he couldn't think about them like that? Tears slid down Duo's cheeks. Why did this have to be so fucking complicated?

Treize pressed his lips to Duo's and kissed him sweetly.

"I won't let you leave. I won't let you be used like a puppet or piece of meat," Treize promised, placing a hand on Duo's knee. The poor thing was trembling. Treize placed his other hand on Duo's thigh, tracing random patterns on his skin with his fingers. It was oddly soothing.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

Duo looked at Treize with wide eyes and Treize realized with dull anger that he was the only person to tell Duo that.

"I-I want to," Duo said and they could hear the sincerity in Duo's voice. Duo's heart pounded in his chest. No one had ever given him a choice before and that was the greatest turn on. Treize laid him back down on the bed and attacked his naked body with light suckles and kisses. Duo felt more tears prickling his vision. He had never felt like this before. He wanted more. He wanted the gentleness, the tenderness, it felt so good. Duo hissed a little as something creamy and cool was spread on his aching, stretched hole.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He hoped that Treize wasn't into anything too kinky. He had had a contact once that was into wax play and he had hated it. Treize smiled, but his blue eyes were sad.

"Just something that will make things easier."

Duo nodded, understanding. Not many of his customers used lube, only those that liked the sensation or didn't want any chafing. He winced though as Treize slid in. He was sore from impaling himself on Zechs so suddenly and Treize was bigger than Heero or Zechs. To Duo's surprise, Treize was as gentle as Zechs. Treize watched Duo's face as he moved inside of him. At any slight twinge of pain on the beautiful face, he would stop and allow Duo some time to adjust. The teenager was tight and passionate and he could see why Duo was used as a whore by his controllers, but that didn't make it excusable, nor did it dull the boy's innocence. Treize saw in Duo all of the things he had thought he had seen in Wufei; a burning innocence, yet an equal burning need to help everyone, and a incredible honor, in this case to suffer for others. As Treize came inside of Duo and Duo himself came and he tossed his head back, his shining hair clinging to both of them, Treize saw Duo for the child that he was, someone who needed love more than any other person Treize had met. The three of them fell asleep on Zechs' bed, tangled together. In the morning, they awoke to find that Duo had fled.

End Chapter 3


End file.
